We Have All the Time in the World
by DrowningHeta
Summary: So why rush? Let's enjoy every moment of it. Contains incestual AmeCan, many genres, and one kinky, fangirly author. Please join me and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**We Have All the Time in the World**

Warnings: incest, yaoi, possible shota?, not in chronological order

""

_How this all began- or more likely how it got dragged out into the light._

Mathew let out an unattractive snort at Alfred's lion impression, unable to help the subsequent giggles that erupted from him. Leaning heavily against his twin, Alfred could feel Mathew's whole frame shake with laughter, scowling, he gave him a shove. This only made Mathew let out a loud cackle. Alfred allowed himself a small smile, his lion impression was great- that must be what Mathew was laughing over!

"Fuck you, bro, I'm adorable." Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Mathew didn't hesitate to agree, "Yes, you are." Mathew launched himself over his brother, nearly bowling him over. Petting his hair as he clambered onto his back, Mathew chuckled.

"Damn right." Alfred confirmed to himself, not at all disturbed or bothered by his dead weight on top of him, quite used to the matter and didn't second guess it.

"Dude, I think you're going to squash my spleen."

Mathew just raised an eyebrow at this, he _knew_ he didn't weigh that much. "I dare say you jest." Mathew teased, rolling his weight forward, smirking as Alfred face-planted with a loud 'oof'.

"Off." Alfred demanded, voice muffled by doona and mattress.

Mathew complied with a sigh, landing in a lump next to him.

Alfred pealed his face off the doona, "Hey Mattie, how do you reckon they get the lion to do that- that roaring thing on that movie company signature thingie?"

It took Mathew a few seconds to realise what Alfred was talking about, "…You mean that…" Mathew searched for its name, only to find he didn't know it either. "I- I don't know, maybe they got it to put its head through the hole… Or, or, like, photohop."

"Yeeeeaaaah, but the roar. Isn't a roar, like, a battlecry?" Alfred righted himself to easily look his brother in his the eyes, hanging a few inches above his head. "How would they get a lion to do that without losing an arm- or a head?" Alfred beamed, obviously not bothered by the idea of a severed arm to stop smiling.

Mathew cocked his head at Alfred, "Maybe it isn't a battle cry.. maybe it's like a wolf's howl, calling out to others of its kind..?" he suggested, suddenly genuinely interested.

Mathew made a soft howl, making Alfred smile, "Like: 'Hello out there!', 'Are there any lions in your midst?', 'Gather 'round guys, we need to talk about Jerry'."

Alfred laughed at this mental picture, of a lion attempting to make friends, or communicate through a single roar.

He readjusted himself with his elbows next to Mathew's head rather than above him, for purely comfort reasons.

"Ehehe." Mathew chuckled along with him, even if he didn't find it that amusing, Alfred's laugh was irresistibly charming, and you didn't just not laugh with him.

Next moment Mathew gently held Alfred's lip between his own, causing the laughter to die down slowly, and perfectly. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and his eyes fluttered shut. All Mathew could feel was the soft weight against his mouth, though he was slightly aware of sinking further into the bed. Neither of them moved for a long moment. The little self-restraint Mathew had left broke, and he carefully puckered out his lips, a thrill of excitement shot through him as he felt Alfred gently push back. The spell broke and Alfred quickly and awkwardly clambered off his brother. (It wasn't like Alfred shot away in disgust, horrified at what just happened, it was more was confused. Like he wasn't sure how he would be expected to react.)

There was a long lapse of silence until, "What I want to know is why a lion in the first place? Why not something equally noble like the beaver?" from Mathew.

Instantly the tension broke, of course Mattie would say something like that.

"A beaver, ya' kidding, right? Why not add a moose too?" Alfred laughed, prompting Mathew to wack him.

""

""

_Ah, there you guys, here's the crappy introduction to an equally story vein. I feel like these two would be really close even in a human!AU, and like, would have their moments where they had too much fun and accidently held hands. Or Alfred fell asleep on top of Mathew after a scary movie. And just that kind of 'accidental gay' shit, tho they actually gay for each other._

_Yeah._

_Please leave a message if you like, submit headcannons or story ideas, can be fluff, smut angst !__**anything! **__'Cause AmeCan _

_Also, does anyone actually know what that signature is called. You know the one- from the movies at the start, where it roars and is magnificent as fuck. I couldn't remember what it was called either-if I had, Mattie would have remembered too. But I feel as though it's more realistic this way. /crappy excuse._


	2. Such 'n such about first times

_Here's the porn I promised you /grins_

_Remember, mun is a virgin and has to rely on sex ed, and sex help sites to learn about what feels good and what can happen, so it may not be entirely accurate. I value accuracy, as in really fucking value it, but the again, what's not to love about senseless porn! __It's not senseless /sob_

_**Such 'n such about first times and other first experiences**_

Pushing his brother down on the bed, Mathew kissed a trail down Alfred's jaw and neck, relishing the taste and feel of his brother's flesh. All previous awkwardness was gone between the two, and they were growing increasingly familiar with each other.  
Alternating between biting and sucking, and leaving splotchy red marks in his wake, Mathew nuzzled into him, just breathing in Alfred's scent, before bitting down, and sucking his collarbone until he ran out of breath. It wasn't until Mathew pulled away that he found Alfred was breathing just as, if not more, erratically as himself. Mathew felt his hair being tugged upon and let himself be led up to another kiss, eagerly and wholeheartedly accepting Alfred's tongue into his mouth, feeling the foreign but familiar muscle dance across his gums and teeth.

The sensation was overwhelming and addictive, bombarding Mathew's senses with Alfred, _Alfred, Alfred_, making them hypersensitive to every other sensation; like Alfred smoothing his hair and constantly tugging him closer, even though he could physically get no closer. The nails being absentmindedly dragged down his back, that Mathew could feel so clearly through his thin cotton shirt. Breaking away to gasp in air Alfred looked at Mathew in a way that made Mathew's heart skip and could only describe as pure adoration. Mathew didn't realise it, but at that moment Alfred was looking at something very similar in him.

With a goofy smile Alfred placed a kiss on Mathew's nose, then his cheeks and eyelids and the side of his mouth, starting the game all over again. Causing Mathew to giggle as he was bombarded with dozens of feather light kisses all over his face, nipping at skin Alfred busied himself with Mathew's earlobe, knowing from experience that area was sensitive. Massaging it firmly between lips, and tugging at it, so that Mathew let a soft "Heh," escape his lips, resting one of his hands rest on Alfred's upper arm, drawing circles over the muscle.

Mathew traced his hand up to Alfred's collar, deftly undoing the buttons to his white school shirt with practised ease. Trying not to appear too eager, Mathew just paused there for a moment, feeling Alfred's erratic pulse underneath his fingertips. Shrugging his top off his frame Alfred tried not to shiver as his brother's cold hands trailed down his chest, rubbing circles at the reddening area.

Bitting down his excitement, Mathew ghosted his lips over one of Alfred's nipples, gently massaging the other with his hands. Gently holding it between his teeth Mathew sucked on it gently, feeling Alfred's fingers wind through his hair and cling onto his shirt, tugging whenever Mathew sucked anywhere sensitive, soon Mathew was topless and breathless too.

Straddling Alfred, Mathew leaned over to check the time, 3.40, it had only been fifteen minutes and they had another one and a half hours before anyone was due home. Perfect. Mathew smirked down at Alfred, grinding into him, causing him to buck and moan. Spurred on by the positive reaction, Mathew rubbed against him again, pushing his hips down and shifting his weight forward in a repetitive motion. He could feel Alfred's dick hard and pressed against him, straining the fabric keeping it prisoner; instead of feeling uncomfortable or disgusted by his brother's arousal, he found himself only growing hornier and more fascinated.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the next big step, he carefully unbuttoned the hem of his pants. This time Mathew's fingers were shaking from anticipation and inexperience, and were far clumsier. _The whole way, _the thought was clear in his head, _this time we're going to go the whole way_. Taking Alfred's dick in his hand, Mathew looked his brother straight in the eye, "You still wanna do this?" the question was hushed and more than a little rushed.

"Yes." At the breathy, lust-filled reply, Mathew began to pump his brother slowly, and Alfred let out a low moan, twisting his hands into the sheets.

"W-Wait," Mathew's hand disappeared and Alfred whimpered at the loss, "Should we use lube for this part?"

"All the sites I went to claimed there was never a bad time or place for lube, and that there was no such thing as too much as well." Alfred mulled the question over in his mind before answering as honestly as he could.

It took Mathew half a second to grab the lube, slicking his hand up before decending on his brother again. He slid his hand up and down the shaft, only really knowing what felt good due to his own self-exploration. Mathew added a second hand to fondle Alfred's balls as he pumped, hearing a moan and feeling a slight buck under his hand in the process. Mathew couldn't help but be struck by how unbearably delicious his brother looked at that moment- sticky with sweat and every buck and mewl and withering motion on the streets being caused by himself. Licking his lips, Mathew let a small, happy smile ghost his face, continueing to pay special attention to the ridge on the tip of Alfred's cock. Alfred thrust into Mathew's hand at this, as sparkles of pleasure shot up his spine, leaving him gasping.

Licking his lips again, but for a different matter, Mathew managed a devious smile before lowering his mouth to his brother's cock, enveloping it fully and deep throating it. Mathew could taste the slippery lube against his tongue, and decided to turn it into a game of sucking all of the lube off. Bobbing his head up and down, Mathew tried to hum, just as an experiment, and almost gagged as Alfred gave a little thrust in him. Hearing a babbled and repeating apology, Mathew just continued to lightly suck, figuring that Alfred would realise he was fine.

"Oh sweet Jesus." He heard Alfred mutter as he pulled himself off with a loud pop. Enveloping the head of Alfred's erection again, he flattened his tongue next to against it, working wonders that made Alfred twist and turn in the bed sheets, "Oh god, ah, _Mattie_!" Mathew pulled away again, this time experimentally swirling his tongue his shaft, feeling Alfred's hips buck slightly in response. Licking next to Alfred's sex, Mathew trailed his way up Alfred's stomach, stopping to nip at Alfred's belly button, inciting near-hysterical giggles from the slightly younger twin. Palming Alfred's erection, Mathew almost gleefully lowered his head to sensually lick Alfred's balls, sucking on one gently before widening hi mouth to try and take them both.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Alfred crammed his hamd into his mouth to stop himself from crying out as pleasure swamped hiss being. He was distantly aware of his legs bunching up and climbing up the bed, he was more aware of the hot breath against his ball sack, and strong tongue massaging him, leaving tendrils of pleasure in its wake, and awakening a part of him that Alfred didn't even know existed. Mathew just kept on going, Alfred's feverish moaning and barely supressed thrusts constantly reassuring him he was doing the right thing, flattening his tongue against the skin between his balls and anus, and hearing Alfred's moans and incoherent babbling that mostly consisted of 'oh Mattie, Mathew, ah, oh god'.

Alfred was in ecstasy, he was sure he may have blacked out for a second when Mathew was sucking so harshly on his balls, slowly pumping him and fingering his entrance with lube coated fingers.

Mouth sore, Mathew sat up, watching as his brother fought to control his body, smiling mischievously to himself, Mathew pumped Alfred a few times, and Alfred thrusted into his hand.

Panting, Alfred stared at Mathew licking pre-cum off his fingers, his violet eyes lit up curiously.

The fingers came slowly and carefully, wriggling his way into Alfred, twisting and turning, trying to will Alfred's arse into being a bit more accepting. Mathew added another finger in, delving deeper, and feeling a chill of excitement at what he and his brother were about to do. (As well a relief he didn't run into any poop. It seemed washing beforehand really did help the matter)

Pressing in further Mathew could feel a soft patch of skin he figured to be Alfred's prostate (he'd read so many wonderful things about that guy) massaging it gently, Mathew felt it harden, too. Soon enough, Alfred was squeezing around his hand, eyes shut, giving hot whimpers of pleasure as lightening danced up his back.

Pulling his fingers out carefully and with a soft squelch, Mathew wasted precious moments in fishing a condom out of his drawer

"Are you ready?" Mathew asked him, having already opened a condom, and was about to put it on.

"Yeah," Alfred replied easily.

Mathew was a little surprised at how easily he sank into his brother, centimetre by centimetre, scrutinising his brother's face, watching for any hint of pain or discomfort. Alfred was chewing on his lip, and he looked… vulnerable? Yes, Alfred defiantly suddenly looked ten times more vulnerable. Grabbing his brother's hand, Mathew did his best to give him a reassuring smile.

"H-How does it feel?" Mathew asked hush, fighting the intense primal instinct to start thrusting in and out of his brother.  
Alfred chewed in his lip a bit more, "It feels odd," he explained, "not… bad, just odd. I just- gimme a moment to get used to it."

Mathew nodded and focused on his breathing, and not the warmth and tightness enveloping his cock, pressing against him in all the right places, choking him and sending sparkles of pleasure up his spine and through his being. Nope, ignoring it entirely.

"Okay, okay go," Alfred nodded, "I'm a goddamn sexual champion and I will face this like a man!" He cheered himself on, ignoring the fact he was a 16-year-old virgin.

Gently, Mathew pulled himself halfway out, before thrusting right back in. "Oh God, Alfred."

Alfred let out a low whine as his prostate was hit, curling his toes, and fastening his fingers on Mathew's shoulders. It started off slow and awkward, but soon Mathew started up a good and steady pulse, filling the air with the slapping of skin together, smell of sex and Alfred's moaning, accompanied by Mathew's own, more hushed gasping and Franglish pleads.

"A-Alf-Alfr-Alfie, I'm co…" Mathew couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence, the pleasure swamping his mind.

Alfred gave no answer except for a particularly loud shout as his prostate was hit again and he saw stars.

The sound of feet flying up the stairs and the door being slammed open scared the life out of both of them, "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY… holy mackerel." Like in a horror movie they turned to see their sweet, innocent-no-more younger brother Peter standing in the doorway, jaw dropped as he stared at the spectacle. Something changed and Peter stumbled backwards, almost running into the doorframe in his haste to get out.

Alfred and Mathew separated themselves, sufficiently turned off by the turn of events.

"When did he-"

"But we _scheduled_."

"What's the time?"

A pause.

"Twenty pass four."

"But no one was due home 'till ten past five : ("

"I don't know."

"We have to talk to Petey."

_Ha! Bet you didn't expect that. Don't worry, it's all part of the master plan, and no, no threesome, gdi, Peter is 12. Get your minds out of the gutter. __Says the porn writer.__ I feel like this wasn't as hot as it could have been, but bear in mind that it was their first time, and their hormonal teenagers and they rush things, damn it. _

_Be good to each other, guys._


End file.
